An Invisible Ravenclaw and a Conspicuous Slytherin
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack Frost are 1st year Hogwarts students in the same class as Harry Potter's 1st year. Let's see what shenanigans and romances ensue! FlynnxRapunzel, HiccupxJack


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (TM) belongs to J.K. Rowling and Rapunzel and Flynn/Eustace belong to Disney. (I used to HP lines too)**

**Let the story commence!**

* * *

She looked around nervously, her gaze full of apprehension.

All of this was so new, so different. A teacher in front of great oak doors spoke to them, but she couldn't hear them over the crowd of excited first years. So when the doors opened, she just filed in after everyone else, craning her neck to see what everyone was staring at.

She turned to look into the watery green eyes of her best - and only - friend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He looked back at her apprehensively for a moment before turning towards the front of the room, on his tippy toes and craning his neck. She promptly joined him and looked above the heads of her future peers.

There, at the front of the room, was an old, frayed, dirty-looking pointy wizard's hat sitting on a stool. She could feel the apprehension in the air when suddenly, a rip near the brim opened wide and it began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as she tentatively joined in, still unsure of what to do.

A loud female voice began announcing names from the front of the crowd of first years.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A nervous girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and put on the hat. After a moment, the brim of the hat opened wide, and-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered loudly as little Hannah made her way to table and clumsily sat down, looking incredibly red-faced.

When her name was called, she quietly made her way through the waning crowd to sit on the stool, ignoring the gasps of the hall around her.

She put on the hat, and its brim fell in front of her eyes. A small voice began to speak in her head.

"Hmmm, you've got a clever mind, you. Resourceful and a quick learner. There's not other spot for you. Better be RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted to the hall as the table to the left burst into applause. She made her way over to the table with a small, gentle smile on her face. She was finally getting a bit excited.

"Rider, Flynn!" A tall, lanky boy with brown hair swaggered towards the hat, sitting on the stool and jamming the hat on his head. Not a moment's hesitation before-

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far right erupted in cheers as her gaze followed his casual stroll to the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face.

She loathed him instantaneously.

After the sorting, there was a grand fest with a lot of food she had never seen before, but most definitely enjoyed.

The feast ended with a few words ("Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!") from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and each of the houses followed their house prefect to the dorm. On the way there, as her eyes traveled disbelievingly around the halls, she unwittingly bumped into someone, and began apologizind profusely until she looked up to see who it was.

Ignoring the hand offered to her, she picked herself up and dusted off her robes. The boy looked slightly appraised, as if surprised that a girl _hadn't_ grabbed his hand at the first given opportunity. He introduced himself.

"I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider. And who might you be, pretty lady?"

Ignoring his last comment, she replied coldly, "My name is Rapunzel, and if you can, please refrain from speaking to me. Ever. Thank you."

And with that she turned around and caught up to the group of Ravenclaws a flight of stairs above her.

* * *

Ravenclaw Tower was beautiful, as was the tiara in the glass case in the center of the common room. Rapunzel's eyes couldn't stop following the beautiful architecture of the place, along with its winding staircases and warm book-lined walls.

_I feel at home already_, she thought as she followed the prefect up to the first year girls' dorms. As soon as the prefect left, Rapunzel shed her robes and crawled into bed, too tired to speak to anyone.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Does it sound good so far? I'm gonna introduce Hiccup and Jack and Merida (the Big 4 xD) and our Harry Potter Crew and the Slytherin Crew soon enough.**

**Peek for next chapter: Jack's gonna become Flynn's best friend! x)**

**R&R, yeah?**


End file.
